Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and an associated method for controlling a medical device.
Mobile x-ray devices are moved toward the operating table in order to record x-ray images of the treatment area on the patient prior to and/or during as well as after an operative intervention. In order to obtain free access to the working area adjacent to the operating table, a mobile C-arm is frequently moved back into a parking position away from the operating table following each recording or each recording cycle. A repositioning of the mobile C-arm for instance adjacent to the operating table requires an increased time outlay since minimal changes in position out of a plurality of possible directions of movement are to be implemented here until a position and/or alignment is reached.